Mewtwo vs Mummymon
by BarrySun
Summary: Here comes the next P vs D fight. Please R & R


Ash: & here we go again.  
Tai: & todays match up is Adam's Mewtwo vs Mummymon.  
Adam: So Let's get started.  
  
Mewtwo entered the red side of the arena while Arukenimon & Mummymon drove in  
from the blue side in their car.  
  
Mummymon: I'll beat mewtwo for you. my pet.  
  
Arukenimon: (yelling at Mummymon) WELL THEN, DON'T JUST SIT HERE LIKE A LASY MON!  
GET OUT THERE & SHOW ME SOME IMPRESSING! YOU NEVER IMPRESS ME YOU WIMP!  
  
Mummymon: yes ,my dear! anything for....  
  
Arukenimon: JUST DO IT!  
  
Mummymon: ok.  
  
Mummymon got out of the car & got into the ring.   
  
Poliwrath walk between the fighters.  
  
Poliwrath: All right I want a nice clean fight.  
no coffins, & no going to the bathroom.  
Let's get it on!  
  
mummymon took off his coat.  
Mummymon: I'm going to wrap you up Mewtwo!  
  
Mewtwo: oh yea? well I'm going to turn you into ashes.  
  
Mummymon used his wrap attack  
  
But Mummymon's attack missed  
  
Mewtwo used his fire blast.  
  
it was a hit.  
Mummymon got burned.  
  
Mummymon: (Screaming) aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh you burned me!  
  
Mewtwo: That's not all I'm going to do to you Mummymon!  
Thunderbolt.  
  
Mewtwo shot a bolt of eletricity at mummymon  
  
Mummymon: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Psychic blast!  
  
Mewtwo made mummymon fly to a wall  
  
Mummymon: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Sound efects: Bam! wap! pow!  
  
Mummymon: AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo slams back to the ring, using a psychic attack  
  
Mummymon got dizzy  
  
Mewtwo: now to finuh you off,  
Hiper Beam!  
  
mewtwo shot his most powerful attack  
  
KABOOM!!!!  
  
mummymon was down & out!  
  
Ash: Mewtwo wins.  
  
Arukenimon: I don't see any impressen mummymon.  
  
Mummymon: (gets up) Can you help me out here, my sweetheart?  
  
Arukenimon: NO WAY! WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU! YOU ARE A WEAKLING!   
  
then Missingno comes in the arena.  
  
Ash: oh no! it's missingno!  
  
Adam: Missingno? Not again!  
Mewtwo, attack!  
  
after Mewtwo finished up beating mummymon.  
He aimed a Hiper Beam at Arukenimon' car.  
Then it blew up.  
  
Arukenimon: It looks like I'm blasting off again!  
  
Mewtwo: (faces mummymon) your turn mummymon.  
  
Mummymon: w.w.well I..I..I beter get out of here.   
  
Mewtwo: fine then. get lost!  
  
mummymon ran away.   
  
Mewtwo: Now for you, Missingno.!  
  
Missingno: ho yea! water gun!  
  
Missingno shot a blast of water at mewtwo.  
  
It didn,t do much damage.  
  
Mewtwo: weaking. Psychic attack.  
  
Mewtwo aimed psychic waves at missingno.  
  
Missingno: aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!11  
  
Mewtwo: bye bye Missingno!  
  
Mewtwo sent missingno to out of the arena.  
  
Adam: Good work Mewtwo.  
  
Ash: hay!   
  
Adam: what?  
  
Ash: where's team rocket?  
  
Tai: I'm surprised they didn't show up this whole Fic!  
  
Adam: I bet they won't show up on the next PvsD   
  
Ash: why?  
  
Adam: You'll find out later.  
  
meanwhile:  
  
Somewhere in the middle off the road  
( title: team rocket vs Mr.t)  
  
  
Jessie: well we finlly got away from those mean old Primeapes  
  
James: and now we are in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Meowth: & I wander what well happen now.  
  
then suddenly, team rocket herd screeching tires.  
  
Jessie: what's that noise?  
  
James: It sounds like an oh-no!  
  
Jessie & meowth: what is it?  
  
James: A 1982 GMC custon van!  
  
Jessie & meowth: c.c.ca.ca.can it be?  
  
the van pulls over to team rocket.  
  
Team Rocket: Mr.T!  
  
Mr.T: Hello team fools. heh heh heh  
  
team rockrt got scared.  
  
Team rocket: let's get out of here!  
  
Team rocket got in a stolen car.  
they used to get a way from Mr.T.   
  
Mr.t: Ha! that car won't help you fools.  
My van is Heckuva fast. you can't get away from me!( you read some of Mr.T's comics.  
his van is really fast)   
  
Jessie: oh no! he's right behind us! his van is fast!  
  
Jame: oh no! we can't out drive his van.  
  
Mr.T: that's right fools. you can't out drive me.  
  
Mr.T Got closer to the car.  
  
Team rocket: oh no!  
  
Mr.t: I got you now team rocket. heh heh heh  
  
Team rocket got out of the car.  
  
team Rocket: Please don't hurt Us  
  
Mr.T: I'm going to sent you to china.  
  
Team rocket: oh no!  
  
Mr.t grabed team rocket & threw them to the sky.  
  
Team Rocket: It looks like team rocket, blasting of again!  
  
Mr.t: I think I beter go home.  
  
Arther: I hope you injoyed this fic.  
If you got an Idea for the next Pokemon vs digimon fight  
or an another torment for team rocket.( just to make it more funny)  
review it to me.  
Auther's Note: Torment for team rocket will be at the end of each Pokemon vs Digimon fics  
  



End file.
